Something in the Air
by thatsomedude
Summary: After an awkward meeting with a true love turns into a freak meet up -ONE SHOT-


_**Prologue:**_ _ **Humphrey, he's always been an outcast to the whole dating community. He doesn't mean for it to happen but, when he falls it's usually too hard over someone even he knows he won't be able to have. Meet Kathrine or Kate if you prefer, also Humphrey's biggest crush ever. In typical he fell much too hard, he wanted her so badly. He couldn't resist even the mention of her name in a conversation. He needed her desperately, also in typical Humphrey fashion; she ended up with someone not named Humphrey.**_

 __As the annoying little bug known to the grey furred wolf know as Humphrey simply as "alarm clock" started making the dreaded beeping that could drone out the sounds of rolling thunder. The wolf got up and decided he might as well not be late to the most important day of school. The day after spring break ends. After a morning routine of shower, clean teeth, get dressed, eat food he started his march to his early morning high school bus stop. Humphrey being the only junior at his stop often times left the freshman and sophomores to talk amongst each other, while he himself would usually just texted his friends to see if they would be going to school or if they had the homework done form days previous. Today was different however. As today someone very special made his phone vibrate, he saw the number and his eyes glowed in delight but then soon turned to sadness and Kathrine, his crush only the most beautiful of them all, most intelligent, whatever one might say. She out of all people texted him, she typed just a simple "hey" and Humphrey typed just as simple "hi" back.

She was quick to reply back with, "Humphrey, It's me Kathrine, I wanted to see how you been?" Humphrey stared at his phone in disbelief, and thought to him-self 'did she just ask how I'm doing?' however this was short lived as the bell to go to his next class period rang and he started to pack his bag again to head off to his sixth period class, however his teacher Mr. Sampson stopped him at the door and told him very sternly that if he falls asleep again he's going to be facing a detention. Humphrey made "oouuu" type motion and walked to his next class. After another 45 minute nap he decided he would just skip seventh and got to the mall instead, as he wandered off campus he ran into the possibly the person he wanted to see the most and least at the same time, Kathrine and Humphrey were eye to eye, as Humphrey was never that great with silence he decided to speak

"Hey Kate, been a while." Humphrey says in an attempt to spark conversation. Kate giggled a little bit in his attempt at a greeting "Hey Humphrey." As they started small talking and catching up with each other both absent mindedly walking towards the mall, Kate accidentally brings up her boyfriend one of the guys at school who play sports but the irrelevant type, like discus, and that sent Humphrey into small depressed state but decided for the better of the conversation he would just button his lips and listen to her talk. They walked into the mall together and parted to their separate ways.

- **TWO WEEKS LATER** —

"Yea, Course I would. Who all finna be there? Yea I'm coming" just some parts of a conversation the grey wolf known as Humphrey speaks as he gets details to a quote huge smoke session, that his friend molly is hosting at her place. He agrees to come. Later on the day he gets a call in his phone, his friend salty.

"Aye, waddup dude" the grey wolf talks. "Bro you going to molly's sesh tonight?" salt would reply.

"Yea, you going?" Humphrey actually wanted to know so he'd know if he'd have is best friend with him. Salty replied back, "yeah dude I'm gonna be there, but I'm bringing my girl with me." This shook Humphrey because he wasn't planning on going in alone and definitely wasn't planning on being a third wheel; however he already committed to going to the party. He without even realizing had already worked his way to his car and started it. He without any second thought drove over to molly's house to see none other than Kate at the door in his head he thought two things "oh shit this is great" and "aww shit this is gonna suck". As he parked and walked inside there were already bongs being hit and blunts being rolled and Humphrey went over and joined a group of kids taking turns from a bong and called next, he took a nice long big hit and back off out of the circle and bumped into a already buzzed Kate, he talked her into walking outback and having a private one on one smoke with him, while back there they became one with the kites and had a fair share of weird conversations, until a subject came up.

"Ya know Humphrey, this whole thing I got going on with a bf is just I don't know, because I kinda want someone else who isn't my bf" Humphrey clearly high does wat he knows how to "oh yea, who's that?" He giggled like an idiot and Kate started laughing and they ended up laughing at each other for a few minutes and while during a break in the laughter Kate said "That person I want is you Humphrey, like you always here and like you always cared about me." Humphrey just decided to give her a big bear hug to which at first surprised her but then she started hugging back. Humphrey smile knowing this time around it's not a dream but then the smile quickly faded.

"What about your bf?" Kate looked at Humphrey. "Oh yeah…well I mean I never really liked him too much anyways, I could just get rid of him and take you." Humphrey shook his head, both Kate and he knew that she was way too happy to let go, "look Kate, you need to sleep on this, because it would be life changing." Kate giggle and stated, "The only life changing thing here Is you being my boyfriend." Humphrey shook his head again, he deiced it's time for Kate to go home. He decided to driver her home; he remembered her address because of all the times he was there to help out with homework. "Kate just go ahead and sleep on this decision." After one night like this and one day truing into a week, week into month, month turning to 4, to 5, to 6, to today, she still hasn't talked to Humphrey years later.


End file.
